


Scarlet Fox

by justaddgigi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cover Art, Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9578837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaddgigi/pseuds/justaddgigi
Summary: Cover Art for Scarlet Fox by Akela Victoire  Done with the author's permission.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Scarlet Fox](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/261905) by Akela Victoire. 



> If you want art done for your story, or if you want behind the scenes sneak peaks of what I'm working right now you can now join my [facebook group](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1327097557329606/). Also feel free to check out my brand new [portfolio](http://fannishfollies.gigikiersten.com/) and follow me on [ tumblr](http://justaddgigi.tumblr.com).

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/25FRQsl.jpg)

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/hkKo3hS.jpg)

## The 3-D Mock Ups

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/PVd8LNY.png)

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/Ud5SCwi.pngg%22)


End file.
